pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SawaShi ~Twin Mirror Live~
Informacion General *Idols: Sawako Watanabe & Shion Todo (Sawako= Azul, Shion= Verde, Ambas= Magenta) *Coords **Sawako: Marine Heart Sawako Coord / Spica Stellar Fresh W Cyalume Coord **Shion: Marine Heart Final Coord / Spica Stellar Fresh S Cyalume Coord *Cancion: Twin Mirror Compact Antes del Live thumb|center|300px Shion: Entonces ¿Tu idea es que hagamos dúos? Sawako: no importa como lo veas, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora Lily: *viendo el pizarron* sere honesta, preferiria que por ahora se mantuvieran como duo, no es que no desee cantar con ustedes pero a mi me encanto mucho su duo, fue interesante. pero pienso que si le pusieran mas "pop" al live seria mejor Shion: ¿Pop? Con suerte me deje vestir de idol adorable. NI PENSARLO Sawako: No es mala idea, piensalo Shion, podriamos elevar de rango con algo asi Shion: NO, NI PENSARLO. Sawako: Vamos Shion 7u7 solo deja que tu lado Pop gane Lily: ¡Lado Pop! ¡Lado Pop! Sawako: Hasta Hibiki pudo Shion: Aun que podría jurar que algo murió dentro de ella al hacer ese Live Lily: No exageres Shion: ....Bien, lo haré. Pero no cantare nada que tenga que ver con Gobis...sin ofender a Mirei Sawako: Tengo la canción perfecta Meganee: Sus deseos de hacer un live juntas son fuertes ¡Felicidades, llenaron sus Idol Watch! Tienen 3 minutos de Live ¡Suerte! center|250px Cuarto de cambio Meganee: Por favor escanee los conjuntos que usara, tambien puede escanear los tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Sawako y Shion : ¡Idol Time Countdown! Un Live pop con trajes de marinero, perfectos para animar al publico Sawako:'' Marine Heart Sawako Coord'' Un pequeño toque genial a este live divertido. Buena Suerte Shion: Marine Heart Final Coord. Live Sawako: ¡Minna! ¡Llego la hora de divertirnos y dejar de fruncir el ceño! ¡Incluso Shion esta lista para eso! ¿Cierto, Shi-chan? 7u7 Shion: ¡Cierto! ¡Hoy haremos un live especial *Pensamiento: ¡YO PUEDO HACERLO!* Ī koto ni bai yana koto wa shea de we are tsuin na kanji de kita yo Makkusu zenryoku daseru rirakkusu yasashiku nareru Gyutto dakishime attara nandemo dekiru Honto wa ne mō ne kidzuiteta Chigau yume sagashite...(Hashiri dashita) koto Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chu! Sukoshi kowai kedo bai bai (Mitsumete bai bai) Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru ---- Making Drama Switch On! Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! Shion aparece patinando en una superficie azul, tras de ella la superficie empieza a cambiar de azul a negro. La escena cambia a Sawako pasando por la misma superficie haciendo las estrellas doradas "The Stars to my sky" . Cuando ambas se encuentran se toman de las manos y comienzan a dar vueltas para salir volando al cielo estrellado que crearon, una vez en este ambas posan. "Our Starry Night" thumb|center|290px Cyalume Time Niteru yō de nitenai heart kagami ni utsusu mirai Hora ne boku wa boku watashi wa watashi de ---- '-Una aura se expande por todo el escenario, compuesta de pelotas de colores (entre el publico) rebotando, estrellas fugaces caen del cielo y sobre todos unas cadenas negras atravesadas con dos listones, uno negro y otro blanco. de ambas chicas sale un resplandor con los colores del arcoiris y algunos brillos-' Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chū! Misete mae yori pretty smile (Pinku no hoppe de) Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru Despues del Live Sawako:...¡¿Que fue esa aura?! Shion:...Ninguna de las dos tenia aura? Meganee: Esa fue una Final Idol Aura...Este tipo de auras se pueden desbloquear en dúos o grupal. Cuando se desbloquea en dúos suele ser por que ambas Idols son muy unidas y se comprenden por completo. Sawako: Sabia que eramos unidas Shi-chan 7u7 *abraza a Shion* Shion: Sin comentarios.. Categoría:Shion/Live Categoría:Sawako/Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:TICD Categoría:Live